Automotive vehicles, particularly van type vehicles, may have a sliding door for alternately covering and uncovering an access opening. The access opening is typically on a side of the vehicle and the door slides in a rearward direction on a set of tracks to a position slightly outward of an outer body surface of the vehicle to uncover the access opening. A set of door hinges connects the door into the set of tracks, with each separate hinge mounted to the door on one end and into a corresponding track on the other end, for example with a roller. It is known to have a bumper situated at a rear end of one of the tracks to engage one of the hinges to prevent further opening of the sliding door. When the hinge contacts the bumper, the sliding door is in a fully open position with the bumper limiting longitudinal movement toward the rear of the vehicle.
There is, however, a need to limit lateral movement of the sliding door when in a closed position to cover the access opening since the door can produce undesirable NVH (Noise, Vibration, Harshness) characteristics, such as squeak and rattle, if not adequately constrained. This may result when the vehicle is driven over rough roads since the hinded rollers require a certain tolerance to allow free movement within the tracks and to allow for build variation. In addition, if not properly constrained, the door may develop a poor "feel" when closed, and may give the impression that it is open when in fact it is latched shut. While it is known to furnish a wedge-slot combination on a forward edge of the sliding door to achieve a better fit between the B-pillar and the sliding door when in the closed position, a similar arrangement is not feasible for the rear edge of the sliding door due to the greater degree of lateral motion with respect to the door when moving to the closed position.